


The Secret on Your Lips That Nobody Knows

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1980s, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys huddle around Rodney's desk the next day at lunch, admiring the well-worn Playboy Rodney managed to find in his dad's closet, and Rodney tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach when John says, "Man, I'd give a million dollars to fuck her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret on Your Lips That Nobody Knows

"If you're not a fucking fairy, prove it!" Dylan shouts, shoving Rodney against the wall.

Later he will think of the perfect comeback, will fantasize about bludgeoning Dylan with his superior intellect.

Right now he blinks back tears, hating the way his voice trembles when he says, "What do you want me to do?"

The boys huddle around Rodney's desk the next day at lunch, admiring the well-worn Playboy Rodney managed to find in his dad's closet, and Rodney tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach when John says, "Man, I'd give a million dollars to fuck her."

* * *

"Where'd you get it anyway?" John says after school, locker clanging shut. It's only the fifth time he's spoken directly to Rodney.

Rodney hates himself for keeping track.

"Oh, my dad's stash is huge," Rodney says, as if he hadn't spent the afternoon frantically searching for something he didn't even know for sure existed. "He never even notices when I take 'em."

"Yeah, same here." John looks down, shoves his hands in his pockets. "My dad's even got movies. Makes Playboy look pretty tame."

Rodney's still trying to think of what to say to that when John adds, "Wanna see?"

* * *

John has his own TV and video player. He says his mom never comes in without knocking.

The video he pulls out from behind some books has no cover. Rodney's more curious about how the video player works, but he just sits down on the bed and waits for John to get the movie started.

They watch it with the sound off. John is so close Rodney can hear him breathing. Rodney's eyes are glued to the huge cock on the screen, but he says things like _look at those tits_ and _wish I could have a turn at her_.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rodney can see movement. He can hear the sound of a zipper. He knows he shouldn't turn his head. Only a _fucking fairy_ would turn his head.

When their eyes meet, John flushes and says, "I'd fuck her so hard she'd be walking bowlegged for a month."

Rodney says something in agreement, his mouth on autopilot. His hand is on autopilot, too, unbuttoning, unzipping, reaching into his underpants.

He never looks down, but he can tell when John comes by the look on his face. It's not something he'll forget any time soon.


End file.
